Letting Go
by Kiloa
Summary: It has been six years since the Senshi have gotten their powers. Now, Usagi is alone, waiting for everyone to come back to her, even Mamoru. What is the secret?Who is lurking in the shadows of Tokyo and what do they have planned for the Senshi? What are a
1. Life Continues On

**Chapter 1**

Usagi stared out the window in her room, her eyes watching each snow flake as they fell to the cold ground, forming mountain after mountain of bitter frost, melting together as one. She yawned then slid back from the bed, plopping back on to her bed. She sighed to herself as she stared at her white ceiling, now, feeling lonelier than ever.

It had been a three years since she defeated Galaxia along with the help from all of the senshi, and six years since she had become a Sailor Senshi. She was now out of high school and still living with her parents, even though she so wanted to move out of her house. She had no place and didn't have enough money to afford an apartment on her own. She was planning to move in with her beloved, Mamoru, but her parents said that she could only move in after they were married, and they weren't to marry until in March, which was now two only months away, but seemed like eternity for her.

Usagi remained as friendly and beautiful as ever, loving the people of the Earth more than her than her own life, but sometimes she felt like no one seemed to notice her or to care about her. All of her friends had gone away or had become to busy to stay with her, but Usagi never showed how much it upset her. It was almost the usual thing to her now. She just bit her tongue and didn't say anything to stop them from leaving her. She wanted them to be happy, and she understood that they were starting their lives, as was she, but she wanted to be their life.

Ami, the smartest one of the group, as many stereotyped the blue haired, blue eyed girl, had gone to Germany to study medicine, but promised to come back for the wedding, as did all the Senshi. She rarely had time to talk to any of her friends, because she was a bit of a crazy about working and learning all she could, before she left to start her own hospital.

Rei was training to become full time priestess at the temple, still giving Yuuichirou as a hard time, but Usagi knew they were secretly in love. She could see it every time she would visit Rei at the temple. The long stares and then blushing when someone would notice or say something (Usagi always said something just so she could see their reactions. It reminded her of Mamo-chan and herself), she would snicker at them every time.

Makoto had gone to France for a few months to study cooking with the best of the chefs. She had called Usagi every week or so, telling her the cooking was going great (She was the top in her class), and that she had found a few really great guys while she was there, but none of them turned out to what she wanted them to be. Motoko was always a hopeless romantic.

Ah, and the wonderful Minako had finally had her dreams come true. She finally became a teen idol, even though she was a bit older than the normal idol, the agent that signed her said that she would be perfect for all of the girls who dreamed of becoming a beautiful woman. She was touring England now and very frequently called Usagi to talk about her superstar life and all the rumors going around in the tabloids. Usagi could tell she was enjoying herself very to a great deal and wished the best for her.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi eyes glistened as she watched the snowfall again. Oh, her beloved Mamoru, the man that promised his only future with her and her only, had gone to America to finish his studying, since they had been cut short before because of some "minor" complications. Usagi missed him dearly and wanted to see him, but she knew it was for the best. She saw him off with a smile and a kiss, as she had done before, except the tears now strangely had not come. It was almost a feeling of relief that Mamoru was leaving. Some thing between the two star crossed lovers just wasn't there anymore. When she called him, he seemed so detached from her, almost a feeling of hate towards her. She figured it was just a stage in their relationship and shrugged it off, but was it really? Was it just nerves?

So, Usagi waited, ever so patiently for everyone to return to her, as they all had promised. Slowly the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and still no one had committed for sure for coming back, even Mamoru wasn't sure if he would be done with his studies, but something told Usagi that he was hiding something from her, but she didn't wish to agitate him so she didn't mention anything about her suspensions. She sighed then laid her head back on her bed, sulking as she had often done nowadays. After a few minutes of thinking and staring, she once again sighed then she picked herself up and forced herself to get up off her bed. She then walked to her door, opening her it then peered out. Her eyes wondered for a moment throughout the hallway. She then looked at the door across the hallway that led to that room; a sudden look of sadness came to sweet Usagi's pink flushed cheeked face.

"Chibi-Usa…" She walked to the door, leaning against it, eyes closed and cheeks becoming pinker and pinker. Her hand lay upon the golden handle of the child's door. She wanted nothing more than to hear the footsteps of the girl run down the stairs and open the door, but nothing came except complete utter silence. Tears slowly formed in the simple eyes of Usagi's. She opened the door, smelling the scent of sweet candy, and then sullenly crept up the stairs, which now seemed so long to her, but had seemed so short before when she would dash up them to get Chib-Usa. The room once full of stuffed animals and baby dolls, painted in the colors of pink and white was now…empty. It was completely gone. Everything that had reminded her of the sweet child was gone now, not even a single picture of her pink haired self was left for Usagi to treasure. She plopped down on the bed, the only cover being a thin pink cotton cover. Tears flowed down her cheeks now, sending cool ways down her burning face, silently leaving small scars mentally. She from the bottom of her heart missed that little girl, even though sometimes she was a pain in the ass, she loved her more than beyond words could ever explain. She still remembered finding the letter that smelled like cotton candy on that bright sunny day.

**Flashback**

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called up from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a response. She looked at her watch, checking the time, "Chibi-Usa!" She ran a few steps up the stair, looking up for the girl's head to pop out. "Chibi-Usa?" Once Usagi had made it fully up stairs, she saw that nothing was there except a small bed. She looked around for a moment then saw the small letter sitting of the stand next to the bed. She slowly stumbled over to it and picked it up. She read to whom it was addressed to seeing that it wasn't her though. She looked around quickly, checking that no one was by her. She then opened the letter slowly, reading it.

_Everyone,_

_Usagi! This letter wasn't addressed to you! But I knew you could resist from opening it. Mama and Papa sent a letter requesting for me to come back to the palace now. They said that you guys will need your privacy? What does that mean? Well, I will miss you all._

_Love,_

_Chibi-Usa_

_P.S. Usagi, I'm sorry…_

**Flashback End**

Usagi buried her face within her hands, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks, "Why did you have to leave me, Chibi-Usa…" She whispered to herself, voice cracking a bit. The girl had come back about a year after she had defeated Galaxia. She apologized to Usagi saying she was sorry that she left her at such a hard time in her life, but Momma and Poppa said that is was for the best. Usagi forgave her of course thought. In all actuality Usagi was glad to have the small child back with her. All Usagi could do then was to hug her and tell her that she was happy to have her back with her at last.

Usagi then heard a soft knock at the door startling her, "Usagi, are you up there?" A soothing voice rang from behind its wooden seal. A motherly tone that had often comforted her in even the hardest of times, she smiled to herself slightly at the sound.

Usagi then quickly wiped away her tears, cleared her throat, then as calmly as she could, replied back to her, "Yes, Mama!" She got up from the bed, coming down the stairs, jogging down, opening the door then leaving out the room.

Mama looked at Usagi, "Why were you up there, again," She stared at the door then back to her daughter, "It seems as though something up there was dear to you, Usagi," Ikuko-mama bluntly said, not remembering that Chibi-Usa had even lived with them or existed, "All that's up there is your old bed…" She then looked at Usagi's face, which was red and puffy, "Usagi, are you ok? You've been acting strange lately." She felt her heard to see if she was sick.

Usagi pulled away from her mother's hand, feeling a bit hurt by what her mother had said about Chibi-Usa, "Yes, I'm fine. I think I am going to go to the park though..." She spoke coldly to her.

"Usagi, your cheeks are red and your eyes are puffy-"

"I'm ok, it's just cold up there," Usagi stopped her then weakly smiled, making up another excuse, as she had been doing often, trying to convince Ikuko-mama she was okay.

"Well it's snowing outside so put your coat over your sweater…" Usagi nodded then walked down the stairs to the door, putting on her jacket over her sweater, grabbing the umbrella then leaving the house, not saying anything as she did.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.

So what do you guys think about this fan fiction? I am open to any comment the good and the bad! I'll try to read your story, if you have one, and will try review.

Update- This story has been update on July 30, 2005. I have corrected the grammar and added some more sentences to complete this chapter. Please, if you see any grammar or anything that doesn't any sense please tell me by reviewing or email, but it is up to you. Hope you enjoy. **Anonymous reviews accepted. **

**I do want criticism. I like criticism better that compliments.**


	2. Meeting in the Park

**Chapter 2**

Usagi twirled her umbrella as she walked towards nothing. Her eyes were closed at that moment, listening to the sloshing ice under her yellow boots all the while keeping her balance by holding her out arm. Her head was down, watching her feet going from left to right, left to right, each hitting the ground then coming back up and swishing the ground. She did this for no apparent reason. Maybe to just listen, to get away from this time for just a mere moment in time, or maybe just because she was Usagi, the half witted one of the group of Senshi. Well anyway, she was not paying any attention to where she was going or to who was in front of her. She seemed not to care what was ahead of her nowadays, only wanting to live in the past.

Wham! Usagi stumbled a little then fell back, slipping on the ice, landing on her ass hard. The umbrella flew out of her hands. She instantly turned red, "Ah, Sorry! Forgive me!" She rubbed her ass as she lowered her head, hoping for forgiveness from whomever she had hit.

"Usako…" Usagi quickly lifted her head, thinking she heard the word that meant so much to her, hoping to see her Mamo-chan, praying beyond on disappointments. She then focused on the man's soft face, "Usagi, isn't it? Let me help you up…" He offered a hand to her, which she took then got to her feet quickly. She looked at him, staring at him as the snow fell around them. She held her hand close to her body as she blushed slightly still.

"How did you know my name?" Usagi eyed at him, looking like a child to him, but also a bit suspicious of him. She didn't know this man.

He laughed at her cuteness, his voice thundering as he did, "Your jacket and umbrella are covered with rabbits, and unless you are nuts about rabbits then I was guessing that was your name. Am I wrong?" He smiled at her, revealing the wrinkles of time that had slowly formed on his face from his long life of happiness.

She laughed weakly, trying not to be rude, "Yes, my name is Usagi. I would like to apologize for running into you-"

"Nonsense, my child, it was my fault entirely, I wasn't looking…" He kindly smiled at her, giving her a sense of warmth, "Maybe we will meet, again, eh, Usagi?" Usagi nodded, watching the man walk off. As she watched him walk away, she looked strangely at him, wondering who he really was.

"Wait!" She called out reaching for him, but it was too late he was already gone, "You, didn't tell me your name…" She looked down feeling a bit of disappointment as her voice trailed off at the end.

She then continued to trudge on, finding her way to the park. She stared at the frozen playground, remembering all the times she played here. She smiled to herself. She then remembered all the times Chibi-Usa had played here, watching Chibi-Usa play with all the other children then sometimes getting hurt, the memories flooded back into her mind, and once again she started to cry. She missed how Chibi-Usa would run to her wanting a band aid or some other medicinal treatment. She then remembered how Chibi-Usa grew up, and started to help herself. She sat down one of the swings, putting her hood up on her raincoat, closing her umbrella, and then set it softly against the swing set.

'This is the park where I meet him…no her…' She stopped swinging for a moment then lowered her head. The snow chilled her small body as she sat there, 'Seiya…' She missed Seiya dearly, but she had no right to call Seiya back to her, but she so wanted to go back to him.

There she sat alone, cold and lonesome. She thought about all the things that were going on and about everyone. The tears more by more came to her sweet blue eyes. She was all alone; no one was with her anymore. Everyone had moved on and left her behind to become grey and elderly. No one loved her anymore. Usagi's mind made up many lies, feeding them all to her innocent mind as she sat there, and the more she thought about it the more childish she felt, but she couldn't help but believe her own deceptions. She knew they all loved her very much and that they would never hurt her for any reason, but lately she couldn't stop these thoughts of betrayal. Had one of them betrayed her? Their own Queen?

"I am all alone…" Usagi softly said, looking down, tears dripping down her face. She then felt a warm hand reach down and lift her head. She met that person's face with a bit of shock but with a bit of love.

"I wouldn't say that now, my little kitten…" An all too familiar voice lifted her head, smiling at her, "Usagi…"

Usagi weakly smiled at the lovely woman, who always seemed to be so under control of all her feelings and actions, "Haruka! You and Michiru are back in town? I am glad to see you…" Usagi faintly smiled at her, looking directly into her alluring eyes.

"Yes, we were traveling through the city and thought we would stop for a little while. Good to see you again, Usagi. But-" She was cut off short before she could finish by Usagi.

"Haruka, I-" Before she could say anything to her, Haruka put a finger to Usagi's lips, hushing her.

"Usagi, you have many friends and they will always love you, including myself. All of the Senshi would take your place in any way to take pain away from you. Even in death, we would take your place in less than a second. You are by no means alone, even if we are gone and are not coming back. You must believe in us and yourself. We live in your heart, as you live in are hearts." Haruka bent down to her, getting to eye to eye level, sadly smiling at her. Since when had Usagi questioned her Senshi's loyalty?

"But-" Usagi tried to speak again, but once again hushed by the strong, but lovely Haruka.

"I promise they are suffering just as much as you are, in fact even more…" She whispered into her ear.

"But, Mamo-chan…"

Haruka stopped smiling, and then seemed to act a bit envious now. She pulled away from her face, "Mamoru," She looked down for a moment, not wanting to look into Usagi's eyes. Was Mamoru such a great guy for Usagi? What had he done for her, except cause her great pain? Why did she love him so?

She then looked back up after a few moments of sinful thinking, meeting with Usagi's eyes, "He will always love you…" She leaned in close to her again, their cheeks softly resting upon each other, foreheads together, "I will always love you…" Haruka whispered then quickly leaned in closer, meeting Usagi's soft, pink lips with her red, dry lips. There they stayed for that short time for the first time as one. Usagi's face beet red as Haruka's was just a little pink, blushing slightly. Had she been so bold to kiss the queen that she has promised her undying loyalty?

Haruka then pulled away from her, touching her lips to her own. She waited for a moment, wanting a response for Usagi. She needed some sort of acceptation to the kiss but nothing came. She slowly pulled away from a blushing Usagi. She sadly smiled, small tears could be seen in the corner ducts of her eyes, "The same as always…I guess it really is just a one sided love…" She rubbed Usagi's head then ran her hand down her face. Her fingers seemed so cold when they touched Usagi's face.

"What?" Usagi asked shocked but curious too about what she meant.

She laughed lightly at her, taking her hand away as if she felt great pain from what the girl had said, "That is what I love about you, Usagi, so innocent…" A glazed look came to Haruka, something that came rarely to her and one that was rarely seen by many people, "Forgive me, Usagi," She smiled at her, "Good bye, my kitten…" She walked off, the snow slowly blinded Usagi from seeing her slender figure anymore.

"H-Haruka…" Usagi sat there, blushing like crazy, unsure what had just happen between them both, but she knew that she had just become connected to Haruka. Something that almost no one had ever achieved, beside Michiru, and she had done it with out even trying to swoon the beautiful woman, Haruka.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. I wish I did b/c I would be so rich, but sadly I don't, but this is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me.

I hope you enjoyed this one. I always loved the relationship between Usagi and Haruka. I have always wanted them to go to the next level past friendship. I wanted to explore a love connected between them. Well, please leave any comments you have about this chapter! I will have the next one updated soon!

Update- This story has been update on July 30, 2005. I have corrected the grammar and added some more sentences to complete this chapter. Please, if you see any grammar or anything that doesn't any sense please tell me by reviewing, but it is up to you. Hope you enjoy.** Anonymous reviews accepted.**

**I do want criticism. I like criticism better that compliments.**


	3. All the Senshi

**Chapter 3**

"Usagi? Yes, I've talked to her a little. What about you?" There was a short pause on the phone, "About the same, huh? I talked to Mamoru," There was another pause, as the voice trailed off, but this time it was more of an awkward pause, "He said she has become really depressed since we all left," Another pause, but this time the voice on the other line spoke for a few moments, "Ah! Great idea! Yes, I will get back to you later. Call the others for me. Bye!"

The girl quickly set down the phone, smiling to herself, feeling a bit proud of what she had just done. She pulled her coal black hair back into a long ponytail. It was Rei. The Rei, that had become to busy to see her so called "best friend," Usag. Now what was she planning?

It had slowly been killing her not to be able to see Usagi, as it did many of the other Senshi, but they all carried on. They had to carry on for her and themselves. They couldn't always depend on Usagi or to allow her to always depend on them. She had to be able to stand by herself, but she so wanted to run to Usagi. To tell her that everyone would be ok, and that she had nothing to worry about. Everything was perfect. Everything, even if it was just a lie.

She dug through the closet search for her suitcase, quickly finding it. She threw the small red luggage on the bed then ran through her room. She went through all of her dressers, looking for clothes. After about an hour of debating on clothes she finally started packing her suitcase. She sat grinning on her suitcase, proud that she fit everything in. It was going to be a great weekend for all, even she. She then peered at the door, seeing someone's dark eyes staring at her. She tenderly smiled then motioned for them to come in, waving her hand for them.

"Yuuichirou…" She smiled as he embraced her, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. How long could she keep their secret love a secret? She wanted to ask him so many questions, but knew it was for the best not to. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, just as peaceful as forever.

**-Germany-**

"Hello, this is Ami Mizuno speaking. How may I help y-. Minako?" Minako's voice could be heard through the phone, going on and on, yelling. Ami blushed slightly, as many of the doctors, nurses and patients around her stared at her, wondering who was on the phone, being so loud, especially at a hospital, "Minako, please, talk a little softer your disturbing everyone here…" She whispered to her, blushing brightly, "Go to see Usagi? Well, I'm not sure…Yes, I kno-." She was stopped, "I know-," Once again stopped by the noisy speaking Minako, "But-" She sighed, knowing she was losing the battle, "Yes, I will be there." She slowly set down the hospital's phone on its stand, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Ami?" One of her superior doctors stared at her, wondering what was going on. He smiled at her and waited for her to speak.

"Sorry, but may I have the next week off? I need to go home my grandmother has died." She lied through her teeth to her superior doctor. He nodded to her wondering why she needed a week to go to a funeral, but she was the hardest worker in the hospital and she needed the break. She thought about what she had just done as she then rushed around once again, blushing slightly. If she was to go, she must finish all of her work before.

**-France-**

"Hello, this is Makoto." Makoto's bright energy always seemed to seep through everything she did. She rarely had a frown on her face nowadays.

"Mako-chan! Hey, how've you be-" Minako shot off instantly starting to speak as soon as she heard the voice. Minako and Makoto had always been very good friends, but lately they hadn't talk because of their schedules.

"I'm not in at the moment, so please leave a message and I will get back to you! Thanks!"

Minako sighed then told the entire plan over the phone to the answer machine, actually having to call back a few times to get it all out. She then crashed on the floor, leaning her back against the wall, "I'm tired…but I still have a few more phone calls to make. Let's see there are Haruka and Michiru, and then there is still Setsuna and Hotaru." She slowly dialed all the number but without hesitation called them all, either leaving a message or talking to them personally. The hardest to talk to was Haruka, because she kept asking so many questions about what was going on. After a little while Minako told her she had to go then hung up as fast as she could. Did Haruka know something?

She then stopped as she reached that one phone number, the one phone number she dreaded to call, "Mamoru…" She called him up, only getting his answering machine. She blushed slightly, stuttering along as she explained what was going on. She then quickly hung up, eyes going to anywhere but the picture of her and her "friend" Usagi. She felt like she had betrayed her fellow Senshi, her Queen, her best friend.

As the week passed they all talked more and more, getting excited about what they were about to do to Usagi and setting the plan in action. They had all planned to surprise her that Monday when she was on her way to work. They had called head to work, asking if she could take the day of. They agreed after some debating from Minako, who almost ended up getting Usagi fired, it took about one hour for the whole thing to be agreed on. The only person she hadn't talked to was him. She didn't want to talk to him, but she knew she had to or there would be no Mamoru.

The phone then rang loudly, spooking her a bit. She jumped as it rang then shook away the feeling of nerviness. She then looked over to it, almost knowing who was on the other line, waiting for her and wanting her. Her breathing became quicker as she picked up the phone and set it against her ear, "Hello?"

"Minako …" Mamoru's voice lusted from the other side. What was going on here? Did Mamoru, Usagi's Mamo-chan, want Minako?

"Mamo-chan," Oh, the betrayal! That special name escaped from her lips, the special name that she had heard so often from Usagi, the one she had always wanted to say, but never dared to say to him. She blushed slightly, hearing his voice, again. Even through it shouldn't have been it was like a sweet hymn to her sinful ears. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew what she was doing wrong.

"Mina, I need to see you again…I want to see you again…" His voice loomed over the phone.

"Mamoru…we can't. It is forbidden. Usagi and you are meant to be together. It was destiny-" Minako spoke softly, trailing off in the end.

"I don't care about that! Mina, I love you! Even more than-than…Usagi!" Minako stopped, trembling from his words. Tears were now in her eyes, but did not fall to the ground or even down her face. Her hand shook as she listened to him.

"I'm sorry…" She hung up the phone quickly, eyes glancing down shamefully, unable to even lift her head.

'He doesn't care…'

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. I wish I did b/c I would be so rich, but sadly I don't, but this is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me.

I hope you enjoyed this one. What is going on between Mina and Mamo-chan? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Well, please leave any comments you have about this chapter! I will have the next one updated soon!

Update- This story has been update on July 30, 2005. I have corrected the grammar and added some more sentences to complete this chapter. Please, if you see any grammar or anything that doesn't any sense please tell me by reviewing, but it is up to you. Hope you enjoy. **Anonymous reviews accepted.**

**I do want criticism. I like criticism better that compliments.**


	4. Another Meeting

**Chapter 4**

It was early morning now, the snow had finally stopped and the sun was now shining. Usagi moved the curtain from the window and looked outside. Her younger brother, Shingo, was now running off to school, being late as was his sister when she was in high school. She lightly smiled at all his tendencies to be like her. She then heard a small good morning meow for a familiar friend, looking down she saw her cat, her guardian and best friend, Luna.

"Luna," She picked her up and set her in her lap, petting her softly across her back, causing a loud purring to escape from the cat, "How are you, today?"

"Feeling fine," She looked into Usagi's eyes, seeing only misery in those once happy eyes, "And you, Usagi?"

"I'm ok," Replied to the small cat. She smiled at her then looked away from her to the outside the window. She truly did love that cat and treasured her friendship dearly. She was always a good friend to Usagi and often listened to Usagi's tears as she fell asleep, but she was just a cat. What could Luna do to make Usagi feel better? "Where have you been for the past week? I have missed you."

"I was with Rei at the temple. We were just catching up and I needed to do some other things. Sorry for keeping you worried" Luna purred as Usagi's delicate hand ran up and down her soft black fur.

'Rei…' She thought to herself, feeling a bit betrayed by her once best friend, "It's ok Luna. How is Rei?"

"She is good. She asked about you."

"She did? What about?"

"She asked if you were doing alright. I told her yes."

"Thank you, Luna." Usagi smiled at her then prepared to get dressed for work.

'Usagi…'

Deep within the darkness of the shadows loomed a strong presence, waiting, wanting the moment to attack, to take what was theirs. They had waited so long for this moment in time "You truly are a beautiful woman, Usagi, no Sailor Moon…" An image of Usagi appeared in a small crystal ball. As a dark figure hung right over it, watching her make her way to work, looking so innocent, nearly falling a few times, "I will finally have the ultimate power that I have craved for all these many years. To have the power of the Ginzuishou is the final step in my success of having the universe. All that stands in my way now is you and your Senshi, but that will be no problem I have conquered many before you." Usagi could be seen sliding all over the ice as the figure watched, "I will have you as my own, Sailor Moon, and mine alone." The figure started to laugh while the electricity around them slowly started to go around them.

"Ok everybody ready to surprise her?" Minako whispered to them as all of the inner Senshi hid behind a tree. They are shook their head, all smiling, hardly able to keep the excitement under control. Minako smiled.

Usagi heard some rustling around her, thinking it was only some kids. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

"1, 2, 3!" All of the Senshi jumped out from behind the tree, "Usagi!"

There was a moment of silence, "Who are you!" Only a girl stood in front of them, staring at them all as if they were crazy, which it looked as if they all were.

"Minako…" All the Senshi looked at Minako, "This isn't Usagi!"

"Opps, I only saw the blonde hair pulled into odangos," Mina pointed to the girl's hairstyle, which was bizarrely just like Usagi's. They sighed then apologized to the girl, who walked off, a bit freaked out.

While all of this was happening, Usagi had heard her name being called from the other side of the street, looking over she saw all of her friends standing there, scratching their heads. She slightly snickered at them then felt a feeling of excitement come over her, "Guys?"

They all looked over at her, "Usagi!" Running across, arms open, they all hugged her as soon as they reached her.

"How have you all been?" She smiled at them. Seeing their faces was the great treasure in the world to Usagi.

"Great! I will soon be opening up a café here in Tokyo soon! Then we could hang out more Usagi! I can also cook for you again, but this time you will have to pay!" They all laughed. Makoto looked at her smiling widely, trying to some how cheer up the girl. She received a smile back from the girl.

"Things are good at the shrine, mostly the same things." Rei smiled, saying the same thing as she always did about the shrine, not knowing that Usagi knew about her and Yuuichirou.

"What about you Ami?" Usagi looked at her, hoping to hear good news.

"Well, I am still busy in Germany, but I hope to get transferred back to Tokyo within the next year or year and a half," She weakly smiled, knowing this wasn't what Usagi wanted to hear from her, but she tried to get transferred back to Tokyo, but her request was always denied.

"And you Mina?" Usagi looked at her with her innocent blue eyes, sending waves of bitterness and shame to Minako's heart.

"Good, Usagi. I hope everything is well with you also?" She smiled at her, sounding a bit choky too.

"I am fine," She looked at them weirdly, "You know the wedding isn't till March, so why are you all here?" Usagi looked at them scratching her head, questioning them as she usually and often did. It was the nature of Usagi to want to know everything, and that's why all the Senshi loved her so.

'The Wedding…' Minako thought to herself.

"We thought, since it was so cold here, we'd come warm you up, Usagi!" Rei and Mina both replied at the same time, smiling brightly at her then hugging her.

'The Wedding is in March…what will he do then? What will I do? Do I really love him?' Minako thought looking away from everyone, seeing him, approaching them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. I wish I did b/c I would be so rich, but sadly I don't, but this is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me.

So what do guys think? What will happen on the next chapter of Letting Go? Will Mina and Mamo-chan reveal their relationship? What will Usagi do? How will it effect the other Senshi?

Update- This story has been update on March 12, 2005. I have corrected the grammar and added some more sentences to complete this chapter. Please, if you see any grammar or anything that doesn't any sense please tell me by reviewing, but it is up to you. Hope you enjoy. **Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	5. Fun with the Senshi

**Chapter 5**

"Usako…" His voice called out from behind her. She stopped for a moment, unable to breath at that moment. Had he really come back to her?

She turned to see him, her lover, "Mamo-chan…" He smiled and then revealed the roses that he had been hiding behind his back for her. Seeing Usagi's light up was a treasure to him and to them all.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi cried as she ran into his arms, nearly causing both of them to slip on the ice. He laughed at her then pulled her chin up, looking into her tearful eyes, "Why do you cry, Usako?" He teased her.

She laughed slightly at his teasing, hugging him tighter. She never wanted this moment of serene to end, "I've missed you, Mamo-chan. I've missed all of you. I was starting to get lonely! All this time by myself in this big city of Tokyo was starting to slowly kill me. I thought you all forgot about me! But you've all come back to me! Just like you promised! Everything is perfect. Everything." She replied. Tear slowly ran down her face.

'Mamo-chan…' Minako thought, watching as the two cuddled, blushing slightly at the sight. She was a bit jealous of the whole thing. She knew it was wrong but she wanted Mamoru to herself and only herself. She then looked away not wanting to see them together.

'Minako…' Mamoru looked at Minako, lust in his eyes, not looking or thinking of Usagi, his lover, the one he had promised his life with! He stared right at his secret lover, lusting and wanting to hold her.

Minako picked up her head feeling the stare of her secret lover. She looked up directly into his eyes. There they both stood for those few seconds, looking directly at each other, and both slightly blushing because of one another. None of the others suspected anything, they thought.

Rei looked at Mamoru's face, seeing that he was not looking at Usagi, but someone else. Who could take his attention from his lover? She looked around for a moment, seeing no one. She then looked next to her, 'Minako?'

Minako was also looking directly back at him, blushing, 'Minako!' Rei stopped for a moment, looking at Usagi, who looked so comfortable in her lover's arms now, having everyone back, burying her sweet face into Mamoru's chest, "What are you doing!" Minako instantly came out of the trance of Mamoru's stare. Mamoru had also looked away from her now. Rei looked back at Mamoru, who looked at Usagi. What had just happen between her future King and fellow Senshi? What had they done? Why would they hurt Usagi?

"W-what?" Minako stammered, looking at her, still blushing, as everyone looked at Minako. She wasn't sure what to say to them, to Rei, to Usagi. What was she going to say to them all? She couldn't tell what happen between Mamoru and herself! It would ruin everything.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi looked at her friend, feeling a bit of concerned about what was going on. Was Rei going to ruin this perfect moment for Usagi, who still had her arms wrapped around Mamoru?

Rei looked at Usagi, not wanting to interrupt her moment of peace and love, "Never mind, I was looking at something else. Sorry." Rei eyed Minako, whom looked away from her, looking at Usagi.

"So, shall we go eat now?" Makoto cheerfully interjected, trying to lighten the tension in the group now. She smiled at Usagi, "I know I could go for some food right now!"

"I have already planned that part of the day!" Minako laughed in triumph, "We will eat at seven o'clock." She looked at her watch for a moment, "Oh! That only leaves five hours of fun and bonding with my friends!"

"Let's go to the park!" Usagi cheerful replied. She looked at all them gleefully. Her eyes now had a gaze of a child. Had she been so easily amused?

"Usagi," They all looked at her, "We are at the park…"

"Oh, yea, we are aren't we?" She childishly answered, her finger was pressing against her chin now.

They all stopped for a moment, looking at her, wondering if she was serious or if she was joking with them. She then started to bust out laughing, as did everyone else, even though she didn't understand why.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Ami spoke softly.

"Yea!" All the girl cheered.

"I think I'll go to the Crown. Motoki will want to see me." Mamoru smiled then headed off towards the crown.

"Let's go!" They all started to walk towards the mall. They tried on lots of clothes, make up, fragrances. They all enjoyed it, laughing it up as they used to with one another. Was it like old times? Or was it all a ruse?

The whole time Rei kept watching Minako, who was acting very suspicious. Minako every now and then would glance away from them all, almost shamefully. Rei frown at her but didn't say anything or point her out. She just kept her mouth closed. There was a time for everything.

Rei pulled Minako to the side, as Makoto and Ami talked with Usagi, keeping her busy for the moment, "Minako, what is going on with you and Mamoru." She demanded to know.

"Nothi-" Minako quickly tried to brush it off, but Rei was not going to let that happen.

"Damn it, Minako, don't you lie to me!" Rei voice slightly rose, but not enough to be heard by everyone.

"Rei, I can't believe you wouldn't trust me!" Minako angrily whispered to her, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Minako, I saw the look between Mamoru and you! I've seen them before. What happen between you two?" Rei pressured her more and more.

"Nothing!" Minako kept lying to Rei and herself, as her face flushed a bit now.

"Fine, but I will find out, and if you hurt Usagi-" Rei sternly spoke.

"Rei, nothing happen!" Minako yelled, causing everyone to turning to look at her. They both blushed then Rei walked away from her, giving her a dirty look.

Another hour passed and the group was now slightly tired. They all agreed to meet out the restaurant at 6:15 because that is what time Minako told everyone else to be there. They all then headed off into the respective houses or staying places at the time, except Mamoru and Minako who lingered for a moment.

After everyone was gone, Mamoru turned to Minako, "Mina-chan" Mamoru held her in his arms, her eyes closing as he did.

"Mamo-chan, how long can this continued?" She whispered out, wanting to stay like this forever. His warm arm always comforted her.

"I don't know how long, but I can't marry her. You are the only one in my heart, Mina-chan." Mamoru closed his eyes, holding her tight, tighter than he had ever held anyone before.

"I love you" They both whispered at the exact same time while holding each other in each others arms. They never wanted to let go. Ever.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.

How do you guys like it? Sorry for taking so long. Also, sorry it is so short. I was busy with softball. I hope you liked this chapter. What will happen next? I am going to start working on the next chapter today. Enjoy. **Anonymous reviews accepted.**

Kiloa

Update- This story has been update on March 12, 2005. I have corrected the grammar and added some more sentences to complete this chapter. Please, if you see any grammar or anything that doesn't any sense please tell me by reviewing, but it is up to you. Hope you enjoy. **Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	6. Takumisama

**Chapter 6**

"I have to go…" Minako whispered to Mamoru. Truthfully, she really didn't want to leave his warm arms.

"Mina…" He held tight for a moment then vainly released her to the world. She smiled at him sweetly as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

'Is this how Usagi feels?' Minako thought to herself.

"I will see you later…" She mouthed to him, backing away slowly. She then turned and took of running down the street. How could she do this to her supposed friend?

Rei-

'How could she hurt Usagi like this!' Rei thought as she walked do that street towards her temple. Her hands were clitched into fist, 'If Usagi finds out, she will be crushed! I can't let that happen!' Rei stopped and sat down on the stair of the temple.

"But, can I really just keep it from her?" She whispered as she looked up to the stars as she felt a strong hand come upon her shoulder.

'Can I?'

Usagi-

"I wonder…is this for the best?" She thought aloud to herself, sitting down on a bench, "Do I really love him?" She closed her eyes, thinking about what was going on. Was she really meant for Mamoru? Or were they just playing their roles?

"Usagi-san?" A familiar voice came from her side.

She looked toward her side to see the man that she had bumped into earlier, "You!" She was a little shocked to see him so soon, but she also felt a feeling of happiness because she had someone to speak to now.

He chuckled at her, "My name is Fujiwara Takumi, but please call me Takumi…"

"Takumi-sama…" She repeated his name to herself, as if she we checking to make sure she remember what it was.

"Usagi-san? Why do you look so blue?" He slowly sat on the bench beside her, letting out a sigh when he had reached the full sit down position, almost as if it hurt him to sit.

"I'm ok…I just am unsure…" She looked down to her feet, feeling a bit unsure of her feelings towards many things now.

"About what my friend?" He smiled as he lifted her head with his warm glove cover hand to make eye contact with her crystal blue orbs.

"You see, Takumi-sama, I am supposed to be getting married this March to my beloved, Mamo-chan. I'm sure I loved him, but now…I just not sure if I am making the right choice…"

He gave a slight chuckle at her, knowing the feeling all to well, "Usagi-san, I, too, was supposed to be married when I was much younger than I am now. Actually, I would say right about your age." He sadly smiled at her, seeming to remember all the pain.

"Was?"

"Yes, was."

"What happen?" She ask curiously without thinking about the pain it would cause him of explaining it to her.

He smiled a vacant smile to her, showing his true aging now, "It was about forty years ago…" He closed his eyes, as if he were imagining it was going on at that very moment, "She and I were madly in love. Some people said we were crazy. We spent every moment of every day together doing whatever we could do. We had only known each other for about, well, a year, but it seemed as though we had known each other our entire lifetime." He stopped for a moment, small tear speckles could be seen in the ducts of his eyes.

"Takumi-sama, please, don't stop." Usagi smiled at him as she grabbed his cloth covered hand.

He looked into her eyes, seeing a look that he hadn't seen for a long time. A look of innocence in a person of today's world, "Well, as you can imagine, our parents didn't approve of us seeing one another. So, her parents decide they would go back to Spain to keep us apart. We were both heart broken. We couldn't go a day without seeing one another. So, how were we supposed to go without seeing each other ever again? That is when we decided," He stressed the word "that", "We decided we would run of with one another. We would leave all our material treasure behind, even our friends…" He sadly smiled to himself as if he were at that moment all over again. That moment where he held her in his arms so tightly that it didn't matter if they would be cold and poor. It mattered only that they would be together, forever.

"Wow…" Usagi whispered with amazement at their love.

He smirked, "So, the next day we meet at the train station. We had what we needed, clothing and some money. We were going to start a new life. It would be hard, but it didn't matter because we had each other." He trailed off at the end, looking into Usagi's eyes.

"You two really were in love…"

"Yes, we really were." He sighed, "We would have gotten away to, but we didn't know that her parents were there. They had thought we might try some like the sort, so they followed us. Right as we are about to get on the train, her parents stopped us. They then took her away from me. I sent her letter after letter for years, but I never got any responses. I soon just gave up and quit writing to her…"

"How sad…" Usagi choked. Tears were now in Usagi's eyes.

"A few years after I quit writing letters I picked up a paper to see her on the front page. She had married a rich man from America, just like her parents had wanted her to. At first I was enraged. How could she just leave me like that! How could she hurt me! But then I saw her facial expression. In her picture she was smiling and having the time of her life, just like she did when I was with her. From that moment on I swore never to love anyone again…"

"You did? How?"

"I don't know how I did it. But, for some reason, I never quit loving her. It's funny to me even now, after all the heart break and pain she caused me, I would still marry her if I met her on the street. I love her still…"

"I…." Usagi whispered as she looked at him, still holding his hand.

"Usagi-san, never lose that innocence that you have. You must believe in your fiancé, but most of all believe in yourself. Let your heart tell you what to do." He shook her hands a bit then stood up. He smiled to her then started his way down the path. He was going back to where ever he started.

"Believe in myself…" Usagi blankly said. She blinked then stood to her feet, "I better hurry and get home! I need to get ready for dinner with everyone!" She looked at her watch, stunned at what time it was. She then bolted down the ice covered side walk towards her house.

'Thank you Takumi-sama.' She smiled to herself, as she kept her balance carefully as she ran.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.

So what do you guys think about this fan fiction? I am open to any comment the good and the bad! I'll read your story, if you have one, and will review. What will happen next in the story? You'll just have to wait to find out. **Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	7. Dinner with friends

**Chapter 7**

Usagi ran into her house at full speed, still sliding a bit on the ice as she jumped into the house. As she entered she tossed off her outside shoes and exchanged them for her house shoes. She then bolted up the stairs, down the hallway and into her room. She flung open her closet door, looking for something to wear. Clothes flew everywhere in the room, left and right, up and down. She searched frantically from something nice to wear to the dinner. She then pulled out a knee long beige skirt with a white top that the word "Bunny" across the chest area. She smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror. She then laid it on the bed spread. She paused a moment and looked at herself again, holding the clothes to her body. She frowned then tossed them on the ground then went back into the jungle of clothes. After a few moments, she came out with a cool slender black dress. She held it up and nodded to herself. She then gently laid it out on her bed.

"Now…" She looked at her mirror in her vanity, "How should I wear my hair?" She slowly took out the buns, letting her hair fall freely to her face. She looked at her golden hair, the creases from the ponytail holders made of hair look odd. Her hands explored the golden frizzy heap, feeling the worn-out, dried hair that the hair had now become. She sighed and frowned at herself. She then put her hair back into the bun form that they were always in and would always be in, "Who am I trying to impress?" She laughingly said to herself. She then plopped down onto the bed, lying back on her back to look at the ceiling. She weakly laughed at herself for being so dense all the time.

She, after a few moments of lying and thinking, picked herself up and looked at the clock in her room, "5:47! I have to go!" She jumped up and quickly dressed in her outfit, a cool slender back dress, for the night. She looked at herself one last time as she left her room. Smiling to herself, her dress easily made her look older than she was, revealing her long tan legs and other things. She then ran out of the room, grabbing an overcoat and grabbing some of cutest black high heels she had. She slipped on her heels as she left her house. As she waited outside for a taxi, she thought about night and how perfect it would be. Surely Mamo-chan would notice her now!

"Please take me to Shinhgo Restaurant." Usagi said as she entered the small cab. She looked at the man's eyes in the mirror then looked away to outside. She waited as the cab driver made his way through time. She thought silently to herself telling, as if convincing herself, that everything would go great tonight. She smiled to herself while looking at all of the city lights. Nothing could spoil this special night for her. Nothing.

The cab slowly came to a stop in front of the restaurant, and the cab driver turned around, "Shinhgo Restaurant. That will be-"

"Here." Usagi put more than enough money to cover her trip twice in his large hand. She then opened the door as the brisk air rushed into the cab. She scooted out then shut the door after saying goodnight to the cab driver, who smiled then sped off into the darkness of the city.

"Shinhgo…" Usagi looked at the restaurant with amazement, staring bewildered. It was so large. How could she afford this?

"Usagi!" Minako ran to her and wrapped her arm around her, holding her a bit longer than usual.

"Minako, isn't this going to be expensive?"

"Eh? Usagi, don't worry! I've got it covered!" Minako widely smiled at her, giving her a sense of uneasiness.

"If you say so, Minako..."

Minako took Usagi's hand and led her into the restaurant, where she was greeted by all of her friends and even a few surprises. She hugged and kissed them all on the cheek then made small talk for a few moments until their table was ready.

"Minako Party, your table is ready…" The waiter took them back into large party room where about five tables had been put together. Heads turned as they heard the name Minako.

Usagi was guided to a seat then sat down at one end of the table as everyone took their seats. She looked at everyone as they talked among one another, smiling and laughing. She smiled to herself.

'Was not this want I wanted tonight?' She asked herself, 'A prefect night for all these prefect people. Some how though, I still feel so…empty…' Usagi thought to herself as she heard a voice talking to her.

"Madam, your food, it is here" The waiter set down her plate in front of her then bowed away. She smiled then began to eat as did everyone else.

And so they ate, talked and were merry. Hour after hour passed till all of them were to full to even look at food. Usagi smiled at them all, talking to all of those around then looked Minako, whom seemed to be planning something. Something special.

"Everyone, everyone, listen up!" Minako stood to her feet as she tapped a spoon against her wine glass. She looked at Usagi, winking at her, "Tonight, we are here for one person. A person who has touched not just me, but everyone in such a special way that she will never be forgotten," She looked back at Usagi, "Usagi, you are the sweetest and most beautiful person in all of our lives. Please, never forget us as you become greater. Never lose what you have. Usagi, stay sweet." Minako stopped, almost looking as if she were going to cry, "A toast to you, Usagi." She held her glass to Usagi, as she clanged glasses with the others.

"To Usagi!" They all shouted.

"Say something!" Ami shouted at her.

Usagi smiled at her then rose to her feet, "Now, I have to say something. Thank you everyone for coming here just to support me. You are truly good friends. I love you all no matter what." She choked a bit, "I could never make it without you guys…" Tears freely came down her face, touching all of the people in the room, like she always did, "You tell me not forget you, but I want you to never forget me. I wish you luck through you life. Never lose you shine, all of you. A toast to all of you and to your life, my friends, I love you all. No matter what you have done. To my love Mamoru" She paused, smiling, "I love you more than life itself. Never leave me." She smiled at him as he smirked. She then took a huge drink of her wine, finishing the entire glass, and then sat down in her seat.

Everyone started to clap for her, as large cake rolled into the room, lighting up Usagi's face, "This is one of my wedding gifts to you, Usagi." Minako smiled at her as pieces were given out to everyone.

Once again everyone began to talk and laugh, eating their cake. Minako silently slipped out of the room, her purse at her side, lighter in her hand. A few moments later Mamoru also slipped out.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.

Sorry about taking so long...I've been busy with softball. Like always I am open to any comment the good and the bad. I'll try to read your story, if you have one, and will try to review. What will happen next in the story? What will happen between Mamoru and Minako? You'll just have to wait to find out. **Anonymous are reviews accepted. Have a good day.**


	8. Obsession

**Chapter 8**

"Usagi…" A dark figure loomed over a small glass ball that was fixed upon the beautiful heroine. The voice lusted as he watched her every breath, stare and movement. Oh, how he was longing for her deeply, but not being allowed to see her yet or even to reveal himself at all. He would have her though. He would have all of her to himself. He had waited so many years for this moment and finally it was time his time, their time, "Usagi, you will be mine."

He watched her vainly for a few more moments then sullenly cloaked the ball up in a cloth of darkness, "Sending all of those weaklings, those fools, to hurt you," He spoke frustratingly, "It was all apart of my plan to make you strong and my big plan to make you mine for good, my love." He began to walk away.

"All though the last one got a bit out of hand, you still stood strong and won over the evil…" He laughed to himself, "You won't so easily prevail over me though…" He touched a portrait of her that hung in a hallway of the giant estate.

He made his way over to a large throne in the center of the main room, "So that one day we could fight and I could then make you mine and mine alone!" He spoke harshly as he shooed away a servant who scampered.

He rose from the seat and began to walk. He finally found himself out side in the garden, "I must say," He trudged on, "you have surprised me a few times, falling so easily in love with those people," He laid his upon a black rose. He sent out a small pulse of dark energy to the flower's core, pulling away its petals, "It hurt me at times, but now it is my turn for love. It is my turn to have your sweet love, Usagi, and no man will stop me from this task." He gripped his fist tightly as he made his way back into his home.

He watched once again as she chattered with all of her friends, her protectors, "Your so called "friends" have no idea what will happen to you. I suspect they will be angry and start a fight, but will you let them? Will you let them risk their lives just for you? Or will you fight me and risk your life for them? They have told you hundred of times that they would protect you from anything, but you have only ended up protecting them! They are a sorry excuse for friends, He struck the ball, causing it to shatter and fall to the ground,

"I, though, will protect you from everyone and everything. Nothing will ever hurt you…nothing…" He began to laugh once again as he walked away from where the ball once was.

He slowly made it back to his chair then sat in it, signaling for a servant to fetch him something, "Not even the wisest of your Senshi, the Outer Senshi, have a clue."

He took a drink of wine as he sat at a table full of food, "And even your beloved, Mamoru," He hissed slightly, "Who will come break you sweet and simple heart, can't stop me." He smirked as a dark aura surrounded him, "Usagi, no Sailor Moon, prepare for me." He laughed aloud then was slowly consumed further into the darkness, "Prepare for the Darkness…"

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.

Sorry it is so short! I didn't want to make it to boring by making it too long, but I didn't want to make it too short. Like always so what do you guys think about this part of this story What will happen next in the story? Who is this man that is obsessed over Usagi? What is he going to do to our hero Usagi?


	9. The Begining

**Chapter 9**

So easily, they had escaped from that room that controlled them from showing their real feelings toward one another. Now, they stood alone, but together outside. Holding each other tightly in each other's arms, not wanting to let go of each other or this moment, but it had to end-soon. It would end sooner than they wanted it to, too soon.

How could they? How could they dare hurt the one person that had given them more love than any other human had even shown them? How could they dare break the rule? How could they dare break her? But, was that why they did it? Was she too fragile? Was she too easily broken?

"Minako…" Mamoru whispered softly, his breath produced a large cloud in the brisk air.

"Mamoru, I can't-" She was quickly silenced by his warm kiss. She should have pulled away! She could have pulled away, but his warmth in the bitter night was too hard to resist.

'How could I do this to her?' Minako screamed in her head once again. This one thought had been running through her mind since the beginning. The beginning of it all…

**-Monthes Before-**

"Mamoru!" Minako looked at her good friend.

Mamoru pushed his glasses down, seeing the girl run at him, "Minako?" He looked puzzled. How could she be in America?

"How long as it been?" She hugged him and friendlily kissed him on the cheek then sat down in the chair across the table.

"Too long. Minako? How did you get here?" He blinked.

She stopped for a moment, staring at him. There was a few seconds of awarkeness. She then threw her many shopping bags on the table, smirking and amazing Mamoru at the number. She sigh, "Has Uasgi not told you?"

"Told me what?" He closed his book he had been reading peacefully.

Minako jumped up, "I am the internationally known super STAR, MINAKO!" She made a flashly show then sat back down.

Mamoru laughed at her, "I'm glad for you, Minako. How has is been?"

"Great! I love the attention and I get to perform all the time!" They both laughed, "How had school been?"

"Good…it's just hard being away from home for so long."

"You miss Usagi?"

"Yes, I miss seeing her smiling face and sweet smile everyday."

Minako smiled as she watcher him think about his love, "I wish I had you kind of relationship…It is a beautiful thing. Your love for one another is sweet and strong. Even through everything you two always return to one another."

"Minako, that is what you music is for you? No?"

"Yes, but music and performing can only take you so far until you feel…empty…" There was a moment silent between them. What could they say?

There they both sat for what seemed like an eternity until he broke the silence, "Minako, would you like to get something to eat tonight?"

"I…can't. I have guest appearance at a club somewhere downtown tonight…you know…the life of a super star." She sighed.

"I understand. Maybe I will stop by the club then, eh?" She smiled as he stood up, taking his things, "I must be going. I have class in an hour and I cannot be late. Nice seeing you Minako!" Mamoru waved as he jogged off to class.

"Bye Mamoru…" She sighed as she watched him jog away. She then turned and saw paparazzi charging towards her, "Looks like I only escaped for a few moments to be with you…Mamoru." What were these feelings she was having towards Mamoru? He was forbidden to her, so why was she having these feelings? All she could do was smile as the camera lights flashed and slowly surrounded her.

Later that night-

He had been waiting in line for an hour already to get in the exclusive club and he was even early! For some reason he wanted to see she her, no more like needed. When he finally reached the front of the line, he was told he was on V.I.P. list thanks to Minako herself and that he could have come directly to the front. He sighed then entered the club.

Mamoru entered the club, which blasted loud American music and different shaded lights. He smiled and waved to Minako, who was on stage answering questions of all sorts. She smiled to him but didn't wave, because she didn't want him to get bombard by angry fans who would wonder how he knew Minako.

He quietly sat down at a near the entrance. It seemed awkward for him to be here for some reason. He hadn't been close to Minako per say, but seeing her made him miss Usagi less and want her more. Seeing Minako dressed so…well it was more like undressed. Her dress barely covered her at all.

Minako finished the interview and was finally allowed to go rest. She grabbed Mamoru and headed for the V.I.P. section of the club. She opened the door and entered the room decked in orange. She sighed then plopped down into a big bean bag.

"So, Mamoru, are you having fun?" She moved her legs flashing him for a moment revealing she had nothing under her dress.

"Y-yes" Mamoru stuttered for a moment. Did he really see want he thought he saw? Was Minako trying to seduce him?

"Good…" She handed him one shot of the many shots of various liquor that was sitting on the table, "Drink up!"

And so they drank and drank until neither could talk without babbling. Minako stumbled to the door then locked it so not one could get in. She strutted her body to Mamoru seducing him with every step towards him.

"Minako" He husked

"Mamoru…" She then fell on top of him.

They stared into one another eyes, seconds seemed like minutes to them. Minako then kissed him tenderly. She pulled away wanting the same reaction from him. What were they to do? Was this really happening?

"We can't-" Minako started to say but was stopped by his kiss.

**-Present time-**

Minako leaned her head against Mamoru's chest, "How could we let this get so out of hand?"

"Do you regret it, Minako?"

There was a moment of silence, "No…"

"Neither do I…" He pulled her chin up to him then leaned in a kissed her softly. The lighting and the weather made this moment perfect. Nothing could take this away from them.

"Mamo-chan…Minako…"


	10. The Painful Truth

**Chapter 10**

"Mamo-chan…Minako…"

Both of their hearts stopped. They had broken their moment. Was it all about to end? Had they been caught? Had it come to this?

"…."

"Usagi…" Minako looked away from her. Oh the shame!

All she could do was stare at them wondering. Could this be real? Usagi's eyes began to glaze, "How long?" She asked without hesitating.

"Usagi…" It was all she could get out before her voice faded out. She couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"HOW LONG!" Usagi screamed as tears began down her flushed face. Oh no she was crying. Had it come to this? Had her heart had to be broken?

"A few months…" Mamoru spoke sternly looking directly into her eyes. He never seemed to be afraid to speak even at the worst of times.

"…." She was taken back that he could look right at her without breaking the glance.

The whole party had heard the scream of Usagi from inside and rushed outside to see what was going on. There all the Senshi stood looking upon the three of them, wondering what was the hell was going on. The Senshi once again were together even if the circumstances were dire.

"What's going on?" Hakura gazed at the lovers unsympathetically. Usagi lowered her head as her tears fell to the ground silently. She didn't want them to see.

"You didn't…" Rei stepped forward, angry beyond anger, "You were being intimate outside right in the public! I can't believe you did this! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON USAGI!" Rei screamed. Her eyes slowly became teary, "How could you…" Usagi's fists were gripped tightly. Did Rei have to tell everyone?

"How could you…" Ami looked at Minako as all the Senshi finally figured what was going on.

"You don't understand!" Minako cried as tears ran down her face.

"Understand! What's to understand? You-"

"I…" Everyone became hushed as Usagi spoke, "understand…you were lonely…" Her head stayed lowered. She wasn't angry.

"But that doesn-" Makoto was hushed by Setsuna who just shook her head no.

"I…" Usagi raised her head, but to everyone's surprise there were no more tears on her face, "I…" Usagi laughed at her self, "can understand, Minako…"

"Usagi, I'm-"

"Please, don't. I can't say I haven't known something was different…that something was off…I could tell every time I talked to you both. Something was wrong. I was going to ask you but, once I saw the glances I knew."

"Usagi…" Rei touched her shoulder gently.

"No." Usagi quickly pushed her hand away, "You guys have to stop treating me like I will break at the slightest touch. I am just as human as any of you!" Usagi yelled at her Senshi, shocking and saddening them.

"Usagi, you are our Queen. We swore to protect you with our lives." Makoto kindly spoke almost motherly tone.

"Maybe that's the problem…Your life can not be me! I can survive on my own. Look our far I've gotten. Yes, I do get lonely but deep in my heart I know you are happy and that makes me happy." Usagi smiled at them.

"I'm sorry Usagi. We can never stop protecting you." Hotaru said in monotone voice.

Usagi looked at her for once showing no emotion. No sadness, No happiness, No Fear, No Anger, "You can't save me from myself…" She then suddenly ran off into the park.

"Usagi!" Rei tried to stop her but it was to no avail. Usagi was too swift.

"Everyone-" Minako began to address them all.

"Shut up!" Rei snapped.

"Rei, you don't-"

"Leave…" Ami spoke delicately; sadness was easily heard within her voice.

"Ami…" Minako looked at her sorrowfully.

"Go! Never come back! You have abandoned you duty as a Senshi to lust!" Makoto spoke bitterly.

"Makoto! Please" Minako latched on to her best friend's arm but was without delay pushed away. Minako began to weep.

"You have to leave…" Hakaru said uncaringly showing no emotion towards Minako.

"It is for the best…" Michiru dejectedly smiled as she often did.

"Hakaru! Michiru! Please don't do this!" She turned to Hotaru and Setsuna, "please…"

"Minako…" Setsuna spoke sadly then turned away.

"Aino Minako, Guardian of Beauty and Love, you are exiled from Senshi of Moon. You be are obliged to disappear forever. Once a Senshi has betrayed the Queen, she is never allowed to return. If the Senshi refuses to depart the other Senshies…" She stopped and looked downward.

"What! What do you have to do!" Minako screamed tears falling to the ground.

"The other Senshi must execute her."

The words came has a shock to her, "Kill me!"

"Run" The man who had said so few words now spoke quickly.

"Mamoru…"

"Damn it! Run Minako!" He yelled causing her to flinch away. She then nodded and ran off.

The Senshi looked grimly at the Prince of Earth, "We can do nothing to you though…" Hakura tighten her fists.

"I plan on leaving soon." He spoke shortly.

"On no account come back. This is a word of warning if we catch you around Usagi-" Rei began to advise him but had been cut off.

"I will never return." He started his way to his apartment never looking back at them once.

"Usagi..." Rei looked into the park where she had run off.

---U---

Usagi sat unaccompanied on a bench, shivering a bit.

_How could I be so blind…? _

She sat, strangely smiling though.

_Is it over now? Are the Senshi done? Will this planet be forsaken? _

She looked in the night sky. The moonlight reflected off her face for the prefect look.

_Seiya…_

"Meow." A purple well-known cat rubbed its body against her leg.

"Luna!" Luna jumped up next to her smiling warm heartedly.

"Usagi, I'm sorry," The cat had already figured out what happen by the look on Usagi's face. She had known all along about the affair. She just never had the spirit to tell her.

"Luna, what do I do?"

"Well, Usagi, you are the Que-"

Usagi hastily stopped her, "Please do not…"

Luna smiled at her, "Usagi you are Usagi. Usagi must do what is good for Usagi. Do you wish to run from this or fight it?"

"Niether…" Usagi sunk down into the bench.

"Usagi…You-"

"Luna, I want to wipe away their memories!" Usagi cried out.

"Usagi, I can't. It is not possible." Luna chuckled at her as if she were her mother.

Usagi lowered her head and laughed, "I guess your right, but if there was a way. I would so they could live in serenity…"

Luna smirked, cuddling against her arm, 'Always thinking of others Usagi…' Luna sadly smiled at her as thought.

"I will protect the planet one day, alone." Usagi then looked up into the dark sky smiling.

As she stared up a mysterious cloud covered the moonlight and the area became almost pitch black, "Will you protect it alone?" A voice softly whispered into her ear.

She and Luna jumped up turning around, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter…" He hopped over the bench becoming only inches from her face. It took all he had to contain himself from grabbing her then and there. Luna jumped to attack him, but he easily knocked her out-of-the-way.

"W-what…" Usagi breathing suddenly became harsher.

"Usagi…"

"How do you know my name?" She whispered as she gazed into his piercing eyes unable to move.

"I know everything about you, Usagi." He smiled then quickly grabbed her chin. He squeezed her chin almost crushing her bones. Her eyes began to tear up. He smirked then began to lean into kiss her, but to her surprise she didn't fight him.

What was the point of fighting him? There was no one to save her. There was no Mamo-chan.

"Sniper!" A flaming arrow flew rapidly at him.

"Fool!" He effortlessly swiped the assault away as if it were only a small rock.

"No!" Rei shouted dumbfounded. This would be no easy fight.

He then formed a small bubble around Usagi. He couldn't let her get away now, "Huh? What's going on!" Usagi pounded on the bubble trying to break free as a lethargic feeling swept over her. "Everyon…" She tiredly lay down in the bubble.

"Usagi!" They all shouted taking their concentration off the man.

"Foolish girls!" He sent a wave of power at them sending them in all different directions. They all screamed and skidded to the ground.


	11. Destruction

**Chapter 11**

'Usagi…' Rei's eyes soften as she saw the girl slowly falling in to slumber. Usagi was her best friend. Even in the hardest of times Usagi always had a positive attitude for her. She never let anyone see she was really hurting inside, slowly dying. How unfair that she had to always bear all the pain of the Senshi. But, would Usagi have it any other way?

"I-I won't let you do this!" Rei screamed as she struggled to her already scarred legs. She might not be as strong as Usagi or even some of the other Senshi, but she had endurance, a strength that wouldn't let her stop without dying.

"Mars," She concentrated with all her might, focusing all her power, "Flame," The man only smirked, inviting her attack at him willingly, "Sniper!" The arrow flew away from her fiery bow quickly. It seemed as if she might be able to land an attack. She watched as her arrow raced towards he, burning with all her fear and love for the girl. It would hit it him! She believed so eagerly only to see her attack stopped right dead in its path.

"No damn it!" She felt a strong force around her neck. It slowly cut off her air supply as it lifted her off the ground. Tears fell down her face as she stared at Usagi. She didn't seem to struggle at all. Her lungs slowly began to collapse. 'Sorry Usagi…' She whispered in her mind as she sunk into darkness.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Leave quickly sliced the vine that head Rei, who fell to the ground lifelessly.

Rei's body collapsed to the ground silently, not moving. The Senshi stopped looking at her.

"Rei…" Ami collapsed beside her friend tears filled her blue eyes, "Rei, get up…" The tears burned her cheeks, "Rei!" Her voice cracked as she saw that her friend was not breathing.

Ami stood up slowly struggling to remind in a calm state of mind. A small blue light formed in her hand, "Mercury…" She seemed whisper so lightly, "Aqua…" She opened her eyes that now stood strong, "Rhapsody!" A blast of water flew at the man, craving a path in the ground as the water rushed at him.

He laughed her attempt as he froze in the ground, "Now, now, Mercury, you are going to have to better than that…" He a set of spikes of ice back at her, before she could react they had already lodged in her body. She stopped, her eyes seemed wide awake. She spat up blood then fell back.

"No…" Saturn cried as she turned away.

"What's wrong Saturn?" He mocked her, "Can the Senshi of Darkness not take this?"

"I have the power-"

"Yes, I know to end it all. The question is will you use it?" He smirked.

She stared at him angrily. He knew she couldn't at this time. He knew she didn't have the heart anymore.

"Space Sword Blaster!" A bright shining object flew at him quickly, but he easily dodged the futile attack.

"Ah, Uranus, you wish for a sword fight?" He held his hand out as a sword materialized in his hand, "Then I shall give you your sword fight!" He charged at her.

"Damn you!" Uranus screamed as their sword clashed. She was using all her strength just to keep up with him.

"What's wrong Uranus? Are you having trouble?" He smirked. He then got close to her so only they could hear one another, "Or isn't that I have Usagi and you don't?" He whispered in her ear.

She stopped dead cold, staring at him with disgust and jealous, "Damn you…"

"No," He coldly spoke, "Damn you!" He struck her quickly.

Uranus closed her eyes as she saw the sword flying at her chest, but she felt no pain. Had he struck her?

"Haruka…" A brittle voice called to her. She slowly opened her eyes.

She saw her lover, her best friend, standing in front of her. The sword was directly through her chest, "Michiru…"

"I love you…Haruka…" She whispered as she collapsed on top of her.

"Michiru," Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes. For once Haruka began to cry, "Why!" She hugged her closely as her blood stained them both.

"Because you are the most important thing to me…" Michiru whispered as she looked into her lover's eyes for the last time.

"Michiru…" Haruka could barely speak now. She gently leaned down and kissed her for what might be the last time. She then gently laid her down on the ground.

"Aw, what a disheartening sight, the last kiss of lovers…" He mocked at them.

"Damn you…" Haruka looked to the ground, "DAMN YOU!" Her fist rushed at his face. She then felt a sharp pain through her stomach. Her eyes rolled back as she stumbled away. She looked down at the cut through her uniform as her own crimson color began to cover her as it had down to the others before her. She laughed at herself then fell back to the cold ground.

"I love you…Michiru…" She whispered softly.

"This is getting annoying…" He turned to look at the last three Senshi. "Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn…how will I get rid of you?"

"What? You think I'm that easy, you-" Jupiter began to charge at him then suddenly stopped. She felt a uprising force coming up her mouth so quickly she couldn't hold it in. Blood ran out of her mouth then quickly down the chin. She looked down to see a vine through her chest. She looked over to see Pluto and Saturn in the same condition. She looked at Usagi then fell to the ground. One tear made it halfway down her face.

"Forgive me Usagi…" This had been the last thought running through the Senshi's minds as they took their last breath of air.

"Senshi, did you really think your attacks would defeat me?" He mocked them, "Bitches…no wonder Usagi always saved your asses. I barely unleash my power and you are already fallen!" He laughed darkly as turned and looked at his prize.

She was beautiful. He smirked when he thought of how angry she would be when she saw what he did to her so called "friends". Her anger was the most beautiful thing about the girl. How strongly she was able to show it without flinching. He shuttered then turned away from her back to the Senshi.

"Now…what to do with you all…" He waved his hand, barely putting any effort into it, as vines wrapped around the now dead Senshi and lifted them into the sky. He gave a sigh then began to walk over to Usagi.

Usagi had slept as her Senshi, her friends, died. She couldn't hear their cries and begging for forgiveness from her. She couldn't hear their screams of pain. She couldn't feel their pain. She couldn't help them.

**.:…………………….:.**

"Usagi…" A girl's voice called out to her, waking her from her slumber.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi's eyes fluttered for a moment then opened to see she was seating on a hill that overlooked future Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo.

A pink haired girl stood in front of her, smiling, "Ah, Usagi, I've missed you." Chibi-Usa clumsily sat down beside Usagi. The girl smiled at her brightly, showing all of her white teeth.

Tears began to form in Usagi's eyes. She had waited for this moment for so long. To see her best friend and child, but what would happen now? Mamoru and Usagi were no longer together. What would happen to her?

"I've missed you, too" She hugged, more like squeezed, the girl closely to her.

"Usagi, I love you, but there is a dark power surrounding Tokyo. You must once again defend you home with your life."

"Chibi-Usa?"

"Papa has already disappeared and Sailor Venus also. Something is wrong, Usagi. Mama is slowly losing power and is very weak. She is dying…You are dying…" She face became flustered. She was very panicky now.

"How can I-"

"Usagi, I am slowly fading away, again! What's going on in the past?"

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi smiled at her then squeezed the girl closer. She felt her slowly slipping away from her, "I don't want to lose you…" Tears ran down her face, slightly burning as they slid to the ground.

"Usagi…" Chibi-Usa softly spoke, "I don't want to disappear..."

Usagi closed her eyes sullenly, 'Everything is gone…'

"Usagi, wake up…" Chibi-Usa whispered into her ear.

**.:…………………….:.**

Usagi's eyes quickly opened to see the destructed that had just taken place. The bubble around her quickly dispersed as she concentrated her power. She stood to her feet quickly looking at the horror. Her eyes slowly lead her to the vines then to the bodies in the vines.

"Everyone!" She cried out to them, but not one moved to answer her.

"Like what I've done?" A dark voiced called out from behind her. She quickly turned to see that man from earlier.

"You…"

"Usagi…" He began to approach her.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" She screamed as she began to transform into the long awaited hero.


	12. Heartache and Betrayal

**Chapter 12**

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" She screamed as she began to transform into the long awaited hero.

Her identity as a lead of the Senshi had been revealed, but what did it matter now? It had appeared on her small body just as quickly as  
she screamed the words. She tried to put on a firm look, but he just laughed at how cute she was. She glared at him, determined in her  
mission; she was going to defeat him.

"Silver moon…" Eyes shut beginning to power up her fatal attack, "crystal…" She looked out over her friends' lifeless bodies for a moment, becoming more determined than when she began the attack, "power kiss!"

'I will make it up to you.'

Her attack quickly flew at him, but it was to no avail. The attack absorbed into a small black ball that disappeared as quickly as it came. She cursed to herself.

'Damn it, why am I so weak?'

She jumped back, sending another attack at him, but he easily absorbed it again. Again and again she sent the attack. All her power going into every attack she sent. She had to win, she just had to. Collapsing to the ground, he laughed at her and began nonchalantly  
walking towards her, she found herself no threat to him.

"Damn you!" She screamed.

Her eyes burned with hatred as she began to attack physically, punching and kicking. She just wanted to land one punch, just one. It  
wasn't going to happen though; her strength waning she plunged to the ground, exhaustedly.

She took a deep breath as she slowly lifted herself. He continued to laugh at her. She stood on her weak legs for a moment, but collapsed, her energy gone.

"Damn it no!" She cried, reduced to her knees on the ground. She clenched her fist tightly, "It is all my fault!" Hot tears fell to the  
ground as she bent over.

"Usagi…" The man now gently spoke to her, leaning down to her, wanting to ease the pain that he had caused.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked. She wildly scratched at him, drawing blood from his perfect face.

He smirked, "You stupid bitch." He spoke harshly to her now as he rubbed away the blood.

Usagi looked up at him, slightly afraid at the tone of his voice, "…" She began to try to crawl away but she couldn't her move.

"You stupid bitch!" He slapped her hard, causing her to hit to the ground. She cried out a little, trying to hold back the scream so she  
would not give him the pleasure of knowing her hurt her.

"I hate you…" Usagi murmured as her cheek turn bright red.

"I wouldn't accept less from you…" He mocked her as he began to grab for her.

"Why!" She cried out as she lunged at him blindly with her fist.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, "Because, you are mine." His grey cold looked into her blue eyes. She blushed as they looked each other square in the eye. He smiled and brutally took her with a kiss. She tried to pull away, but he had her by the back of the head.

He smiled as he forced his tongue into her mouth, forcing their tongues to come together. Their spit pooled as they became as one.  
Tears began to leak from her eyes. He pulled away from her and began to kiss her neck after a short time he became bored of kissing and began sucking. She tried her hardest not to moan for him. She didn't want him to pleasure her, but he sucked until he heard her moan. Blood slowly trickled down her neck. He then pulled away from her and  
laughed.

'This is wrong…' Usagi cried out in her mind.

"Just wait…" he smirked. She flinched wondering what he was going to do to her. As his vines entrapped her wrists and ankles, she stared at her friends. Her face was emotionless. She had failed.

He smirked then began to hover in the air as his power flowed from his body and surrounded everything around them. The world was being consumed by him and becoming darkness. He slowly faded away.

"Usagi…" A sound came from above the girl's head.

Was it? Could she still be alive? Could this world still be saved?

"Rei?" She looked at the girl hanging in the vines, head dangling lifelessly.

"Is that you?" She looked at Rei, smiling hopefully. Oh joyful day her best friend was alive? So does that mean that the others could be alive, too? Was everyone still alive? She stared at Rei for what seemed like forever but, she didn't move, her head still hung lifelessly.

"Rei…" She cried out but nothing happened. She brought her hands to  
her face and began to sob.

'Wait!' She looked at all the sailor senshi, realizing that someone was missing.

"Minako!" She sadly smiled. Would Minako even come back for Usagi, did she even know what had happened?

"Mamoru…" Usagi didn't show any feeling this time. She didn't care if he came back or not.

Usagi looked blankly at the ground, not sure of what to do. She just sat there silently. Tears ran down her face without an end. Was this  
her fault? Was this their destiny? Was she going to be a slave to this man?

"No…" Usagi whispered to herself.

"I won't let it end like this…" A familiar bright light began to shine from her chest.


	13. That Power

A/N- Well, I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. It was a good story at first, but, as time has passed, I have begun to lose inspiration for this story all together. I wanted it to be one of the best, but now it is, in my eyes, a failure. I will finish it though for the readers so they are not left without ending, for in the end, it is only the readers that count.

-Kiloa

_"I won't let it end like this…" A familiar bright light began to shine from her chest._

**Chapter 13  
**

The bright light forcefully pulled out of her chest. A flower shaped crystal slowly rotated in front of her. It shone brightly, almost filling the entire Earth with light. She sadly smiled knowing what she was doing, even if it cost her own life to do it.

The jewel slowly floated to her hand as the vines wrapped around her evaporated. Standing slowly, staring all the while at the jewel, it was her life force that could easy be broken by the slightest touch. She cursed at herself for being so fragile.

'To save this Earth…'

She looked at her friends, smiling, then back to the jewel. It began to shine brighter as she became more determined. She gently held it in both hands now. She was stronger than anyone, even the Queen from her previous life.

'To save them…'

She imagined all the children, the families, animals, schools, holidays. Everything that brought her joy in her life, all of the small things, she imagined them all. She would miss them all, but to save them would make her happier. Even if the world never knew what had happened, who had saved them and why, she would still be happy. She would still be sweet, simple Usagi.

"Mama, Papa…Shingo…." 

Tear escaped from her eyes and then faded away. She didn't want to leave her family because they were important to her. No matter how selfish she became, they always loved her. Even Shingo, she knew deep down, cared for her, even if he would refuse to ever show it. She had to be strong so she could live alone, even if in pain.

"What are you doing?" His voice cried out with rage, holding his hand up to block the light slightly blinding him.

"Saving them…" She gently spoke to him, even if he was the one who had caused her to have to do this. She couldn't let revenge get a hold of her.

"Your friends, they are gone!" He laughed at her, pointing to them. He wasn't going to let her ruin this for him, even if he had to kill her. She was just another woman to him, beautiful none the less, but she could be replaced.

"No" She shook her head, disagreeing, "No one is gone until you give up. If I give in, my friends would never speak to me again…" She whispered as the tears began to escape, "I don't know it isn't just for them…"

"Who then?" He gazed at her, confused. Who could she save? Why would she save the people that hurt her most?

"Everyone…" She whispered as her light brightened the darkness. It was beginning to hurt her now. Even if her star seed were not one for fighting, more for one of saving, saving a planet would take most, if not all, her energy.

"I won't let you!" Pulling his sword from it's sheath, he began to walk towards her, sword in hand, stunned slightly as the Earth began to flood with light. All of the people he had killed were beginning to awaken from their supposed death.

The Senshi slowly lifted their heads, not knowing what was going on. They looked at themselves, and then one another. They were all smiling knowing that Usagi had won. She had brought them all back to live in peace, or so they thought, but had they relied on her too much?

"Usagi!" Rei cried out as she saw her best friend releasing her star seed, her life. Rei knew what would happen if it was released completely, death.

She began to run for Usagi, wanting to stop her so desperately. Usagi looked away for moment, wanting to weep, but she knew what had to be done. She smiled at Rei sweetly, causing a fear to build up in Rei.

"No!" Rei screamed at her, her hand out, running for her.

The man smirked as he grabbed Rei by the throat, "Usagi, stop your light or I will kill her, again."

"I can just bring her back…"Usagi smartly said.

"Not if I cut all her limbs off, ending with her head…" He smirked as she realized he was right.

Her light slowly began to fade as she thought. She then began to walk over to him and he smirked as he threw Rei to the side and looked at the Moon Princess. He grabbed her star seed with one hand. Usagi then collapsed to the ground, her life had been taken away from her. He smirked as his dark energy ran through its pure glow, darkening it. He then set it in front of her chest, which engulfed it quickly.

Usagi began to scream in pain as dark energy surged throughout her. Her eyes slowly faded from light blue, to dark blue as her breathing became harsh as she clutched her chest. Her eyes widened quickly as pain shot through her veins and heart.

"Usagi!" Rei ran to her best friend, grabbing her and shaking. The man just began to laugh at her.

"Rei…" Her voice was hoarse as her skin grew cooler. Usagi grabbed for Rei, as her eyesight began to dim.

"Usagi…" She took her best friend in her arms, squeezing her closely. She felt as Usagi slowly began to sleep. Tears began to run down her face.

"Stupid girl…" He mocked her.

"Damn you!" Rei quickly turned, trying to punch him. She didn't care where, any way to cause him pain.

"Who are you…" Ami whispered, wanting this whole nightmare to go away.

"Resuko, Prince of Pikor," He bowed, mocking all them."Not King, eh?" Makoto scoffed at him.

"Not until I marry." He laughed pointing to Usagi, "That will all change soon, eh, Senshi."

Usagi began to convulse as the power in her took over her body. Her breathing was now very sluggish as her chest went up and down. Would she be the same Usagi when she arose or was that Usagi gone?


	14. In the End

**Chapter 14**

"Mamoru…" Minako sadly smiled into his warm chest.

"Minako, I…" Mamoru stopped. Memories raced through his head, flashing for what seemed in front of his eyes. His eyes opened as if he had finally awakened and he couldn't seem to say anything. He had hurt Usagi, he hurt her and suddenly he couldn't bear the thought now of living without her. 'Why am I such an asshole?'

"Now, we can run away, both of us, together, forever." Minako whispered, pushing her face into his chest.

A sharp pain ran through him at that moment, a shock of knowing something bad had happened, something bad concerning Usagi. At that moment Mamoru's love for Minako died forever. He could finally see what he had done, "No…" He pushed her away from him, "I don't love you, Minako…" He stumbled back clutching his head in pain.

"What? But, we-" She couldn't believe what he just said.

"I don't love you!" He turned and looked back at Tokyo, as evil energy began to surge from it.

"No!" Minako stared at him, "You were supposed to love me! He promised you wouldn't be able to resist me!"

Mamoru's breathing stopped as he heard what she had said. He turned and stared at her shocked. She had planned it. She had hurt her friend, more importantly, her queen, "You planned this!"

She began to laugh as her Senshi uniform appeared on her slender body, but this time it was much darker, "I won't let you go back to her, you dirty son of a bitch!" Minako shouted as energy began form in front on her.

"You bitch, you hurt Usagi. This is your fault she is in pain!" Mamoru became Tuxedo Kamen. He slowly pulled his sword out of the sheath.

Minako laughed as she grabbed for the energy, which became the sword of Venus. She flew at him, sword ready for attack, "No, Mamoru, you did this!" Their swords clashed together.

"Never…" He lunged at her knocking her back a few feet. He attacked quickly, forcing her on the defense at all times.

"Think about it Mamoru!" _Ting _"You never loved Usagi! I saw the looks you gave me, always when I looked at you, you were staring at me!"

"I was watching you!" He jumped towards her as she flew back, slicing at her. "I didn't trust you all those times when Usagi was in battle and you would back away and abandon her! I loved, no, I still love Usagi!"

Minako stopped as he knocked the sword out of her hands, "But-"

"There never was an "us" Minako. I know you can't be a bad person," He smiled as he dropped his attack, "You were chosen to be a Senshi after all…"

Thoughts ran through Minako's head. Feelings she hadn't felt for a long time reappeared in her heart. What had she done, she fell to the ground as tears ran down her cheeks, "Mamoru, I'm…so sorry…" She looked down to the ground.

Mamoru smiled as he bent down to her. He gently hugged her, everything could still be saved he thought not everything was destroyed he thought. He easily smiled now as he thought of saving Usagi. His breathing then became very harsh as he felt a sharp pain through his stomach. He stumbled back, seeing a dagger plunged through him. A crimson color began to stain his tuxedo.

"W-why,"

Minako looked up at him, grinning, "If I can not have you, no one will!" She pushed the sword further into him, he bit back his yelp. She began to laugh at him, "Scream Mamoru...Scream my name...Say it!" She held the sword's hilt, looming over him.

"Never," He chocked out, "You stupid bitch!" A flash of red flew through the air at Minako.

She stopped, stumbling back away from him. Her lungs began to collapse as pain shot through her heart. She looked down to see a single rose directly in her heart. She laughed ironically at how she would die from just a single rose. She stared at him, "I love you, Mamoru…" She whispered to him, wanting to touch him one last time, as she fell to the ground, dead.

The sword in Mamoru stomach slowly faded away to nothing. He used his own sword to pull him self up. He looked at Tokyo as a cold sweat over took him. The energy now consumed everything. He began slowly walking towards the park. He only made it a few feet when he collapsed to the ground. He did not have the strength to force himself to walk to the park so he rolled to his back and looked into the sky.

'I'm sorry Usagi forg-' His head rolled to the side, silently, as his chest stopped, his body went numb and he was gone.

**.:0:.**

Rei stood up, staring at the man. Anger raged within her, but she could do nothing. Every attempt to hurt the man had failed, she had failed; they had all failed.

"Damn it…" Tears fell to the ground, "We failed…" She breathlessly whispered. Her hands turned to fists.

"Rei, we-" Ami began to try to calm her, but she wasn't going to hear it.

"Damn it, we failed Usagi, we didn't protect her!" Rei swiftly turned and yelled at the Senshi.

"Rei…" Makoto looked away, knowing she was right.

"Shut up." Haruka stood to her feet, her face hidden.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Rei barked at her.

Haruka lifted her head, revealing the tears she had been weeping, "You think you were the only one to love, Usagi? Do you think you are the only one who feels like a failure?" She shrieked as she walked towards Rei, "I'm tired of your bullshit, Rei! Don't act like we didn't care for her!"

Rei stared at her, "Do you have any idea how bad you hurt Michiru? All you seem to care about is Usagi!"

"Why don't you mind your own business!" She came closer to Rei.

"We could all see how you treated Usagi! You treated her like you two were lovers, but guess what Haruka, she didn't love-" A hard slap connected with Rei's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Haruka!" Michiru stood up and glanced with concern.

"You bitch!" Rei punched for her, but only got a knee in the stomach.

"That is enough!" Setsuna screamed as she pulled Rei away from her. Haruka only smirked at her.

"Oh, god, this can't be the stars are rearranging!" Hotaru collapsed to the ground, her breathing erratic.

Resuko only laughed at them as he picked up his bride to be, "See you later, Senshi, maybe at our wedding?" He laughed as he disappeared with Usagi, leaving the Senshi to quarrel among them selves.

"Stop it!" Ami shrieked, drawing all the attention to her self, "Look at us, it is like we have never been a team!"

"Didn't we swear our allegiance to, Usagi?" Makoto looked at them all.

"Yes, we did…" Setsuna smiled at them all, trying to lift the mood. She held Hotaru, who now looked frail, close to her body.

"We have to come together…" Hotaru managed to spit out.

"I'm leaving." Haruka was now back in her clothes for the party, "Let's go Michiru…"

"No…" Haruka looked at her sharply.

"What?"

"Rei is right…You do love Usagi more than I…" She looked away sadly, "All this time, I thought maybe you would learn to love me more. Every time we were around Usagi, you would look at her in a way you would never look at me."

"Michiru…" Haruka began to hold her, but she pulled away.

"No, I am sorry, but we are over…" Michiru's party clothes reappeared on her body as she whispered goodbye then walked away into the darkness.

Haruka glanced harshly at Rei then also walked off, mumbling to herself. Rei didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Now, what?" Ami sadly asked.

"I'm leaving, too." Makoto stood quickly and ran off. She didn't know where to go now.

"I'm going to the shrine…" Rei casually walked towards her home.

Ami sighed as she stood up, "I'll see you later Setsuna and Hotaru." She slowly walked away from them.

"So, this is how it ends?" Setsuna and Hotaru sat on a bench looking up.

Hotaru stayed silent for a moment, "It will never end…" She whispered as tears slid down her face.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna stared at her.

"Once we, the Senshi, die, we will be reincarnated. So no matter what happens this fight for world will never end, it will be continuous." Hotaru sadly smiled, "But, since the Senshi have left now, their powers are gone to be renewed in some other person, a child probably."

"What about Usagi?"

"Usagi will never die, no matter how long the fight continues now."

"Her powers?" Setsuna stared at her.

"Well since her energy was replaced with dark energy, she has lost her powers. They too will be renewed in some child out there."

"What should we do then?"

"Look for the child of course."

"When will the power be renewed?"

"That is what I do not know, but we will wait until we hear news of the hidden power."

"What about the others? Should we tell them?"

"No, by tomorrow they will have completely forgotten about their adventures as Senshi forever." Hotaru smiled as her, taking Setsuna's hand. They both walked off into the darkness to wait for the child to appear.

A/N- Yes this is the end of this story. Will I do a sequal? I am not sure yet.


	15. Epilouge

"So, Hotaru, it has been 1000 years since we first started our journey to find the child with the power." Setsuna stretched her arms out a bit then leaned against the cold rock of the damp cave.

"Yes, I know…" Hotaru stared out blankly towards the other side of the cave, but her eyes could see nothing.

"What happens when we find them?"

"We will train them then finally go to rest…" Hotaru quietly assumed what would happen.

"Rest…" Setsuna thought for a moment about it then stood to her feet as Hotaru began to walk off without her.

'The Child of the Prophecy, the power of the Moon will be with you. Please, show us your guidance once, again, Usagi.' Hotaru continued to walk with Setsuna down the dark caves.

"Soon, it will be very soon…." Hotaru coldly whispered only loud enough for her to hear only.

.:0:.

One thousand years since that fateful day, there is no more Tokyo. There are only shadows now in the world. After the power of the Prince, whom now is a King, had been released, many people began to live underground to escape the demons and ghost above. To escape the past they so hated. There is no rest among the people as the hate grows stronger between them. Rumors of War between the powers of people have begun to arise among the people. Many people believe that a power will rise among the people to turn everything back again, to right the wrong for forever. The King though is watching for that power. He has gotten older and his power is beginning to weaken, but he is still aware. He must survive for being childless he is.

What about the Queen though? The Queen was a lovely woman who rarely spoke a word. Even if she spoke it was said so softly it could have been mistaken for her breathing. Her eyes would often stare out to nothing as if waiting for someone. She never appeared happy, a sad appearance was always with her. Even when be kissed by her King, she would begin to weep. Then one day she just disappeared from sight. It was said even the King himself rarely sees her. No one has seen the Queen for years since then. Many believe she is dead from age, some believe there never was a Queen just an illusion, few think she lives in darkness alone, you could count the people on two hands that have actually seen her.

**.:0:.**

Deep in the darkness, a small child is born, a small girl. She has stunning blue eyes with sandy brown strands of hair. Her parents are young and this is there first child. A strange mark lies on her shoulder, words in a outlandish language, a dead language of Ancient Magic that can only be spoken by those of the Senshi order. She rarely cries even in darkness for she has the light. The light of hope, the light that once again restores the world that was forgotten with time, is hers. Now, she must wait her Senshi. Let us hope they do not fail.

"What shall we name her?" Her father looked lovingly at his first daughter.

"Something as beautiful as she is, a name of someone beautiful…" He mother seemed smiled as she grasped the baby's tiny hand.

"Her name will be Usagi, named for the Queen herself." He sweetly smiled.

"Yes, Usagi Tiksou…" The baby just stared blankly at them both as they stared at her.


End file.
